Son of a God
by Patsuki21
Summary: What if Naruto's Family was alive,but existed outside of konoha and what if his future enemies turned out to be his greatest allies. Walk down Naruto's Six Paths. some spoilers .i do not own Naruto


**Son of a God**

**By Patsuki21**

**Chapter 1:prologue**

"blah" talking

'_blah_' thinking

"Blah" demon talking/ jutsus

'_**blah**_**' demon thinking**

Today will be the day that will be the day that will live down in infamy. Let us start from the beginning.

We find ourselves in the epitome of ninja villages, the Village Hidden in the Leaves at night. We see a young man with raven black hair so long he puts it in a ponytail. He wears a standard ANBU stealth outfit, but these things are not his most interesting detail about him. That right was reserved for his blood, red rubies that replaced his eyes also known as the Doujustu,the **Sharingan**. This man was none other than the genius of the Uchiha clan and soon to be known as the killer of the Uchiha clan, Itachi Uchiha.

"Well lets go through my checklist of what to do," Itachi says looking at a small notepad. "Kill the whole clan. Check. Use **Tsukuyomi**on Sasuke so he wants to kill me. Check.

Now all I have to do is go meet up with Leader-sama and join Akatsuki and wait for…" The soon to be missing-nin was broken from his thoughts by what sounded like people yelling so he went to check it out.

With naruto

'_Why does this always happen to me_' thought our blond haired hero who was running from another mob. He was wearing a black t-shirt with a red spiral on the front and orange baggy pants with blue ninja sandals. The mob started picking up pace trying to 'purify Konoha of the demon'. Then Naruto tripped over an object causing him to fall to the ground. When he looked up he saw the object that tripped him the silver haired chunin Mizuki. " Mizuki-sensei … why?" a frightened Naruto asked. " Because you're a demon and demons aren't allowed to live," Mizuki sneered. He then started forming hand signs then ending on the tiger symbol. " **Katon:Goukakyuu**," Mizuki shouted sending out a stream of fire directly at Naruto. Suddenly a cry rang out "**Suiton:Suijinheki**," Out of no where a wall of water surrounded Naruto protecting him from the flame, but what surprised people was the person who did the jutsu it was none other than, Naruto.

"I don't know how you did that brat, but now you die!" Mizuki yelled with a kunai in hand poised to kill the young boy. He came closer then he took his strike only to the met with a. *Clang*. A block made this noise with a katana held by Itachi Uchiha. '_Yeah that_ _was totally badass_' thought Itachi. "Itachi-san why are you protecting this demon!?" Mizuki questioned, "The only demon I see are you idiots for attacking a child who has done nothing to you" Itachi retorted "And as demons I will destroy you all!" Itachi half yelled. Next he closed eyes concentrating then he opened his eyes to reveal his Mangekyou Sharingan and whispered "**Amaterasu**" Suddenly a black flame erupted around the mob burning anything it touched spreading.

The black flame consumed all the bodies. Now all that was in the alley was Itachi, Naruto, and the black flame and all was quiet. "Um t..thank you for me uh.." a frightened Naruto stammered trying to thank his mysterious savior. " Itachi, Itachi Uchiha" said Itachi giving the boy his name. "May I ask your name" Itachi asked the boy. "Naruto Uzumaki" replied the boy. " Naruto I want to take you out of the village these villagers don't respect you I know you have great potential I want to help you harness that power. So do you want to come" Itachi asked the seven-year-old boy.

This caught Naruto off guard sure he didn't like the village, but there were some people that did like him. There was the Hokage he saw as a grandfather and the people who worked at the ramen stand would feed him, but that's it no one else cared about him so the hate outweighed the love with him. This man was offering a new life for him where he would be accepted. He had made his decision.

" I will go with you Itachi-san" Naruto replied. "Good then follow me" Itachi stated starting towards Konoha's east gate. Naruto followed him leaving the village.

This was the day Naruto Uzumaki left Konoha.

Time Skip (week Later) Rain Village

"Okay Naruto here we are, Amegakure, this is where people I know will be interested in you" Itachi said getting a nod from Naruto " Right, now we need to find a man named Pain" Itachi explained stepping out into the rain then, forming a ram seal, focused his chakra. After waiting for a few minutes a cloaked figure arrived. " Pain-sama it is good to see you" Itachi greeted " Good to see you too Itachi-san" Pain said looking over to Naruto "Who is the boy?" Pain asked. Itachi leaned in to whisper to his leader. "His name is Naruto sir, he is also the Kyuubi jinchuuriki, but there is something special about him," The leader gave him a questioning look "What is so special about him?" Pain asked. "The boy used an A-rank water jutsu and he has had no training that would help him do that; there has to be something more to this boy" Itachi explained. "Hmm you make an interesting point Itachi-san we will examine him at the base" Pain soon started to walk away. " Come on Naruto-kun" Itachi told the child. "Yes Itachi-san" Naruto replied following Itachi and Pain to the Akatsuki base.

Akatsuki Base

Finally the group had made it to their destination, which had turned out to be a vast and spacious cave. "Where are the other members Pain-sama" Itachi asked his leader. They have missions elsewhere, but I have created to talk with them; until then we have more pressing matters, Konan come out" Pain ordered. Out of the shadows a womanly figure came out who also had cloaked her face. "I see Itachi-san is here, but who is the boy," Konan asked in an emotionless tone. Pain walked up to his partner "He is the Kyubbi jinchuuriki I'm going to examine him before we seal his bijuu; he has shown interesting qualities" Konan accepted the answer with a nod.

Pain turned back to Naruto "Naruto I need you to lift up your shirt and channel some chakra," Naruto followed the leader's instructions. Suddenly a black spiral appeared on his naval the spiral was surrounded by different symbols. 'Yes, this is definitely Minato's own creation nothing short of genius' Pain looked up from the seal and stared at Naruto. " Naruto do you what this seal is" Pain asked. "It's the seal used to hold Kyubbi it was pretty easy to figure out," Naruto explained. Pain nodded, but suddenly something caught his it was a mole on the boys back. " That mole its odd wait that isn't a mole it's actually a hidden transformation seal!" Pain exclaimed. "Pain-sama what is a transformation seal " Naruto inquired. "A transformation seal is a high level **fuuinjutsu** it seals off genetic traits and can change appearances; it is similar to the **henge**technique only it can't be dispelled so it makes for a better disguise" Pain explained "So to sum it up this is not your true form." Naruto was shocked because all he new about himself was a lie. "Naruto I am going to release the seal so you can see what you really look like. Okay" Pain told the boy who answered with a nod.

After forming a few hand seals over the seal and wiping some blood over the seal a burst of smoke enveloped the young blond. After a few minutes the smoke dispersed revealing a new Naruto. The boy's golden-yellow locks were now replaced with ocean-blue hair, but kept its spiky style; his tan skin had turned to a pale tone, but the biggest change was his eyes. His eyes had transformed from their original regular cerulean-blue. His eyes' sclera had changed from white to purple and was surrounded by black, hypnotic circles. When Pain and Konan saw Naruto's new form they shared the same thought 'It can't be him'. As Pain got over the shock he turned to Itachi. "Itachi what is the boys last name" Pain asked in a commanding tone. "Uzumaki, sir" Itachi answered slightly scared of his leader. "Then it is him … Naruto come over here" Pain commanded. Naruto reluctantly walked over toward the hooded leader. "What is it Pain-sama" Naruto questioned still getting readjusted to his new appearance.

"Naruto there is something I must tell you" Pain told Naruto "Konan and I are your parents" Pain and Konan then removed their hoods revealing Pain to be a man in his late thirties with pale skin, orange hair, multiple piercings, and the same eyes as Naruto, Konan was a woman in her mid-thirties with the same hair color as Naruto with a paper flower in it and a single piercing under her lip. Naruto was incredibly shocked. Pain saw his expression. "I know you have a lot of questions, but don't worry all will be answered soon.

________________________________________________________________________

Finally finished it took me a while but I finished this is my first fanfic so please give me some good critism

Goukakyuu-Grand Fire ball

Suijinheki-water shield

Fuuinjutsu-Sealing technique

Sclera –the white part of the eye


End file.
